over_dramafandomcom-20200213-history
The Helpless Mermaid
The Helpless Mermaid, is the fourth episode of Over Drama. The Helpless Mermaid Chris: Last time on Over Drama Island, the contestants were challenged in a tournament of Total Kombat. They fought, some won, some lost, and some complained that is was taking too long. In the end, Ledo reigned supreme, and Bridgette took the launch. Who will be eliminated next? Will Mal and Mileena collect immunity all season? Will Duncan ever make it up to Ariel? Hmph, who knows! Find out in this episode of Over…Drama…Island! The camera shifts to Ariel who is seen in her bed, flowing with tears. Heather: Aah! That was a great night of sleep! Oh, it looks like Duncan isn’t here to wake you up huh Ariel? Duncan: Wrong…. Ariel notices Duncan has been there the entire night with her. Heather: Tell me you used a co- Courtney: JUST SHUT UP! THAT’S NASTY! Mileena: *yawn* Thanks Shoutney! You woke me up. Leshawna: Shouldn’t Duncan be sleeping in the BOYS room? Imca: Nope, because Duncan is just so horny for Ariel. Ariel: He’s not like that……………at least not for me. Duncan: You can’t STILL be mad. Ariel: I thought you’d wake up with Heather seeing what you did to me. Heather: Weird enough? Imca: By the way Mileena, is Mal sleeping with you? Everyone but Duncan and Ariel giggle. Mileena: I wish. Courtney: All I know is that if the girls cabin starts to smell like pe- Imca: Can’t say that…. Courtney: Fine…then like THE D, then I’m leaving the cabin. Gwen: Oh yeah, Bridgette was eliminated right? Imca: Pretty much. Duncan: Ariel…seriously I know you’re mad at me but don’t shun me….. Ariel: But…………what you did was… Duncan: An accident? Yep. Heather: Yeah right. You felt so into it. Ariel: Duncan……is that…..true? Duncan: I….uh….well…… Ariel: I see… She stands up and heads to the cafeteria. Duncan: How does a girl want her boyfriend to cheer her up? Leshawna: Seriously? Imca: Well….give her some air, and if she looks at you…..smile. Duncan: Allright. Duncan runs into the Terrifying Teeth’s male cabin. Duncan: Guys…Ariel’s pissed at me. Mokano: What’d you expect? You kissed HEATHER! Duncan: Yeah but Imca gave me some advice. Ledo: Oh, then you should definitely take her advice. Imca is a girl, Ariel is a girl…they could be twins! Alejandro: Ariel is cheerful and sweet. Imca is shy and silent. Ledo: What is cheerful? Alejandro face palms. Duncan: Ok… The camera then shifts to the Fun Fingers male cabin. Bang: *snore* Yes Miss Litchi you can grope my *snore* manly chest. Mal: Pfft, manly. Bang: DABOHAWHOINDAWHAT? Scott: You had a dream about Litchi again. Bang: Ah, well…uh…at least she isn’t a contestant. Anyway, we should start to think strategy. Cody and Bridgette were launched. Poison: Shouldn’t we get the girls in here? Jin: I’ll go get them. Jin exits the cabin and accidentally bumps into Ariel. Ariel: Oh……hey Jin… Jin: Hi. Where’s Duncan? Ariel: Oh he uh…..kinda kissed Heather. Jin: Did he apologize? Ariel: Yes but…it was Heather! Jin: Ariel, show some forgiveness. Ariel: You really think I should? Jin: If his apology was really sincere, yes. Ariel: Thanks Jin…. Duncan just so happens to be walking by. Ariel goes over to him. Ariel: Uh…HI! Her greeting was surprisingly cheerful. Duncan: Hey. Ariel: Just wanna say…I forgive you because I know that kiss meant nothing! Duncan: Really? How’d you find out? Ariel: Kiss Heather? Really? Duncan: Awesome. Ariel and Duncan walk to the cafeteria. The entire Fun Fingers settle into the male cabin. Bang: I have gathered you all here today so that I could inform you all on our new team strategy! I say we all become…friends! In friendship, there is teamwork! In teamwork, there is victory! In victory there is JUSTICE!!!!! Bang is cheered on. Bang: So can we all put aside our differences and become friends? Everyone agrees and cheers. Later the contestants are seen at the cafeteria. Chris: IT’S CHALLENGE TIME! Chris enters the room in a merman suit. All the contestants laugh except for Ledo. Ledo: Chris? You’re a mermaid? Chris: Merma''n''. Ledo: Ok. Chris: My fellow contestants, we shall be competing in an honorary UNDER THE SEA challenge! Ariel: Oh yes! Chris: Feel free to say hooray Ariel because this challenge is ALL ABOUT YOU! Mileena rolls her eyes. Chris: In this competition, you guys must save Ariel! Ariel: Chirs, I’m not a damsel in distress… Chris: This time you are! She will be on a rock in the river. Your objective is to swim over to her, rescue her, and bring her back. Ledo: Um, Chris. What is my advantage? Chris: Oh yeah, Ledo. You, and ONLY YOU get to use a handy cruise boat! Mileena: Victory is ours. Chris: But the path is dangerous. Zoey: How so? Chris: Oh, you’ll find out…hehehe… The camera then shifts to the Wawanakwa Island’s river. Ariel is on a rock surrounded by mysterious wildlife. Ariel: What animals are these anyway? Chris: Well when Wawanakwa exploded and rebuilt itself, new animals swam in. Some deadlier than others. Ariel: Oh…uh….thanks! SOMEONE SAVE ME!!! Chris: On your mark, get se- Ariel: GO! Everyone gets to the sea. Ledo manages to start up his cruise boat and makes his way into first place. Mal: Well Bang, we’re supposed to be friends here right? Bang: That was the plan. Mal: The lets all sabotage Ledo like friends. Bang: Great idea! The entire Fun Fingers catch up to Ledo and attack him. Ledo: Huh? Get off. Ledo singlehandedly pushes all of them off the ship until it’s just him and Mal. Ledo: So it’s just you and me Mike! But seriously, lift your hair up. You look like Mal! Mal: You must be mistaken. It is Mal. Ledo: Pardon me? Mal: You really don’t know what happened? Then let me explain it to you…. *FLASHBACK START* sometime after Mike won after All-Stars, Mike and Zoey went out on a date. Chris came up to them and explained that he wanted to host yet another season of Total Drama. They declined. Disappointed, Chris presented them with a silver square box with a red button. Interested, Mike pressed the button. All of a sudden, I jumped out of Mike! I knocked them out and, as Mike, I told Chris that we accepted another season of Total Drama. When Zoey regained consciousness, I blackmailed her to join another season or she’d never see Mike again! *FLASHBACK END* Ledo: That’s…that’s a terrible thing to do! Mal: Why should you care? Ledo: You don’t kidnap a teenager and blackmail to never let them go! Mal: Why should I care? Ledo: You cruel NEW HEATHER! Ledo punches Mal in the face sending him into the water. Ariel: Someone please! Ariel then notices Ledo coming her way. Ledo leaps onto the rock, picks up Ariel, and jumps into the cruise ship. Ariel: Thanks Ledo! Ledo: No problem! As Ledo turns around, Chris approaches them on his jetpack. Chris: Ledo! Didn’t I tell you only YOU can ride the cruise ship? Ledo: Yes but… Chris: Ariel can’t be on the ship with you. Ariel: WHAT? Ledo: Uh…. Ledo notices an anchor. He removes the rope from the anchor. Ledo: Ariel, grab on to the rope. Ariel grabs the rope and jumps in the water. Ledo continues to drive the cruise boat. Duncan just so happens to see that Ariel is holding on to the anchor. He goes up to her and the 2 get to the surface. Ariel: Hey Duncan! Duncan: Can I save you princess? Ariel: Oh don’t worry. Ledo is the one using the ship! Duncan: Yeah but it’s more romantic… Ariel: Oh Duncan, I lov- Ledo: I’m sorry Duncan but I cannot allow you to save Ariel. We’re already on the same team. Duncan: Can’t I impress her? Mal: Didn’t you hear him? You can’t save her! Mal slaps Duncan and grabs Ariel. Ariel: Duncan! Ledo! Ledo: No! I have to make this faster! He goes to drive his ship. Ledo takes off and heads toward Ariel and Mal. Mal: In just a few seconds, we’ll be on the island in no time. Ariel: Let me go! Mal: So that your team can win? Dream on! Ariel: Not how I pictured getting rescued AT ALL! Mal: Pfft, like I care. Ariel slaps Mal. He slaps her back. Duncan: HEY! DON’T TOUCH HER LIKE THAT! Bang: Mal! Over here! ---- Bang This is pure injustice! I’m helping a villain save an innocent girl for a billion dollars. ---- Mal tosses Ariel to Bang and swims over to Duncan. Ariel: DAH! Bang: My dearest apologies Miss Ariel! Duncan swims up to Mal. Duncan: You do NOT slap her! He punches Mal. Mal punches him back. Mal grabs Duncan’s shoulder, and starts to pressure it. Ledo pulls out a laser gun and blasts Mal’s hand. Mal: Crap! Ledo: Duncan! Forget Mal! Bang has Arie-oh no…. Bang: I HAVE ARRIVED! Chris: Bang wins the challenge, giving the Fun Fingers immunity tonight! Now one of the Terrifying Teeth will be launched…but not Ariel! Ariel: Why not? Chris: You didn’t participate in the challenge. Ariel: Oh….then ok. ELIMINATION Leshawna: So y’all, who’s getting off? Imca: Well I can clearly confirm Ledo and Duncan to be safe. Ledo: How about we vote off Courtney? Mokano: No way! The CIT? We’ll never hear the end of it! ---- Mokano I may be playing favorites. ---- Koopa: How about Shadow? The camera shifts to outside the cabin. Shadow is overhearing their conversation. Alejandro walks up to him. Alejandro: Hello my dear friend. Shadow: They’re planning to vote me off! ME! Alejandro: They vote off anyone who’s unimportant. Unfortunately, you’re not in an alliance with me so I guess you’ll be saying goodby- Then they start to hear them talk. Duncan: Nah, Shadow’s pretty decent. Imca: How about Alejandro? We don’t need him. Gwen: Ugh, I don’t need Trent sending me these love letters. Look at this! If I had to keep only one thing with me for my entire life, it would be you. Ugh. Ariel: Awww, he’s so sweet! Alejandro: So…then it’s Trent? Shadow: Agreed. Koopa: Why don’t we vote off Mileena? Leshawna: Because in the merge, she will be all alone and we’ll all be in this together! Duncan: Allright so… Alejandro knocks on the door. Courtney, while on her PDA, gets annoyed and asks who is it. Alejandro: It’s me, I’ll need to speak with Duncan. Duncan: Ugh fine. Duncan goes outside. Alejandro: How are you feeling about having an alliance with me and Shadow? Duncan: He actually AGREED to it? Alejandro: No, but if you agree then we’ll ask him. ---- Duncan Me and Shadow will just vote him off next time we lose so… ---- Duncan: Allright then. Alejandro: Shadow, he’s in! Shadow walks into the alliance. Shadow: Then it’s all set! Duncan: Oh yeah, we’re voting off Trent! Heather: Oh DUNCAN! Duncan walks over to Heather. Duncan: What is it? Heather: Who are we voting off? Duncan: Trent. Heather: Ok… Duncan enters the cabin. Gwen: Umm….we’ve decided we’re not voting off Trent. Duncan: Really then who’s launching. Ariel: Mileena. Duncan: Ok…. ---- Duncan Crap I thought Trent’s launching! Lucky for me, I can just tell everyone that we need to launch Mileena! ---- The camera moves to the elimination ceremony. Chris: When I call your name, please collect your marshmallow. Trent…Gwen….Duncan…Courtney…Alejandro… …Heather…Ariel…Mokano…Imca…Shadow…Koopa...KOS-MOS…and Ledo. We are now at the final marshmallow. Who’s gonna be launched? Mileena or Leshawna? Leshawna Now why would it be me announced last? Chris: And our launcher is…………………………….Mileena! Mileena: Nope! It’s gonna be Leshawna! Leshawna: No it aint! Mileena takes out a invincibility and everyone gasps. ---- Ariel Noooo! Why Leshawna!? ---- The camera then shifts to Leshawna on the Launch of Shame. Koopa: Oh that’s not fair! Leshawna does so well! Leshawna: It’s ok Koopa! I’ll be allright! Mileena: Ugh, let’s launch this annoying loud-mouth! Leshawna: Oh no you didn’t! Leshawna is launched. Leshawna: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chris: Who will be the winner in the next competiton? Will Bang continuously take his team to victory? Will I EVER get hotter? Gwen: You ego-maniac. Chris: Find out next time on Over…..Drama……Island! Category:Episodes Category:Over Drama Island